Lista de engaños
by Namikazee
Summary: —Te lo dije, soy problematica. Sabes que no soy buena.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

**Lista de engaños**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sakura?

La manera en que él había pronunciado su nombre le provoco un escalofrío que inútilmente trato de disimular. Aquellos ojos azules llenos de alegría y amor habían desaparecido, allí solo había dolor y decepción, y, para más revoltijos en su estómago, estaba reflejada en su iris la resignación.

Ella veía como aquel hombre tan sincero, simpático y dulce se había perdido varios años de su vida conquistándola. Sin embargo, a ella jamás le había importado demasiado los sentimientos de Naruto. Fue su mejor amigo en la secundaria y, por más perra que haya sido en el pasado, él era sagrado. Sabía que hombres con Naruto no podría jugar, porque eran aquellos que simplemente no se merecen ser humillados y engañados como tantos idiotas que se había cruzado en su vida. Hombres como Naruto eran para casarse y tener hijos. Sakura nunca había creído en el matrimonio luego de que su padre abandonara a su madre, sin mencionar la lista de padrastros que tenía, y lo siguiente no entraba en su cabeza de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, allí estaban ambos, en un callejón al lado del bar donde la había encontrado minutos antes. El rubio estaba echado en el suelo con las ropas desalineadas y rotas, le habían reventado el labio y la nariz, por lo que su camisa blanca que se adhería a su tonificado cuerpo había quedado manchada de sangre. Y ella sabía que la culpa de que Naruto estuviera en aquellas condiciones, además de estar ebrio, era solamente suya.

Naruto la miraba con insistencia, esperando a que Sakura hablara de una buena vez. Ella estaba parada enfrente de él y se cruzó de brazos, con nervios trago saliva y aparto la mirada. Se odiaba tanto aquellos momentos. Quería decirle cuanto lo sentía, quería prometerle que jamás volvería hacerlo y que realmente lo amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho anteriormente en su vida, pero ella sabía que todas aquellas palabras eran mentiras, porque ella no lo sentía, lo volvería a hacer y no lo amaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Lo peor es que no podía soltar a Naruto. No podía hacerlo por más egoísta que fuese. Estaba tan sola y herida. No quería que el calor de los brazos de Naruto la abandonara, ya bastantes personas la habían dejado en mitad del camino. Perderlo sería insoportable.

—Te lo dije, soy una problematica —dio su patética excusa, la misma de siempre, pero ella creía que era necesario recordárselo —Sabes que no soy buena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Esto es raro y nuevo para mi porque nunca NUNCA escribí algo NaruSaku, ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza hacer un escrito porque no soy fan de la pareja. Ojo, esto no quiere decir que no me guste o la critique, simplemente no le prestaba atención. Sin embargo,__ escuche por septuagésima vez "You know I'm not good" de Amy Winehouse y no pude evitar pensar en un drabble con Naruto y Sakura. _

_Pienso hacer otros drabbles con la misma temática e historia (: o al menos hasta que la canción deje de inspirarme n.n  
_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

_**(2)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se encontraba en el bar que siempre frecuentaba todos los viernes del tercer mes con Tenten, la única amiga que tenía en el mundo. Nunca había tenido buenas relaciones con las demás mujeres, siempre era señalada por su manera tan liberal de ser y la envidia que provocaba en todas ellas, ya sea por su belleza, su manera desenvuelta de llevarse con los hombres o sus increíbles calificaciones y desempeño en el trabajo. Tenten había sido la única que la aceptaba tal como era, jamás la juzgaba por más perra que pudiera ser.

Pidió un whisky al barman mientras se acomodaba en el taburete de la barra de madera. El muchacho asintió y sirvió el trago, dejándolo delante de ella. Sakura sostuvo la copa en sus manos y le dio un largo sorbo. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta que Tenten estaba retrasada. Soltó un suspiro con fastidio y se imaginó que debía estar despidiéndose de Neji, su novio, quien estaba a punto de tomarse un vuelo hacia New York por asuntos de trabajo.

Sintió que alguien se posiciono a su lado, volteo a ver quién era el desconocido y curvo una sonrisa coqueta en cuanto noto lo atractivo que era. Tenía el cabello castaño y revoltoso, sus facciones atractivas, salvajes al igual que el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa seductora que prometía un buen momento.

—Disculpa, no he podido evitar acercarme para ver tu belleza aún más cerca —comento el muchacho recorriéndola con la mirada su cuerpo. Sakura se felicitó por haberse colocado aquel vestido negro ajustado que resaltaba todos sus atributos.

—Espero que no te haya decepcionado entonces —hablo en un tono seductor, lo que logro envolver el iris del muchacho en puro deseo.

—Para nada. Soy Kiba, preciosa.

—Sakura —estrecho la mano con él sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Dime, Sakura, ¿estás sola esta maravillosa noche?

Amago a hablar, pero antes que pudiera contestar su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Le pidió con la mirada al muchacho que esperase y este asintió. Reviso su bolso hasta encontrar el móvil. Se quedó estática por unos segundos observando el nombre de la persona que la llamaba, se debatió entre que hacer por unos breves segundos, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba apretando el botón para cortar la llamada de su novio.

Puso su celular en silencio y lo guardo, se dio vuelta para encarar al muchacho y volvió a sonreír coqueta.

—Sí, estoy sola.

* * *

—Lo siento, Naruto, pero Sakura no está conmigo —dijo Tenten preocupada desde la otra línea —Cuando llegue al bar ella no estaba, supongo que se habrá molestado porque me tarde mucho en ir...

—Está bien, Tenten. No te preocupes —contesto Naruto con su inusual optimismo y simpatía, pero ella noto como estaba forzando su voz—Seguro paso a ver a su madre, ttebayo.

—Sí, seguramente.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos antes que decidieran despedirse. Los dos sabían perfectamente que Sakura jamás visitaba a su madre, sabían que se estaban mintiendo entre ellos para no empezar una charla incómoda para los dos y también muy dolorosa para el rubio. Lo peor es que sabían lo que ella estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Sigo inspirada en esto, aunque se me rompe el corazón con Narutin T.T Pobrecillo :c_

_En fin, espero que entiendan que esto no es una historia de amor amorrr (?) Habrá momentos entre ellos románticos, no será todo desgracia._

_Recuerden que esto es una serie de drabbes que se conectan por la trama y los personajes, no haré capítulos largos._

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

_**(3)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan.

Ella sonrió un tanto incomoda y recibió el ramo de rosas que su novio le extendía. Las olio y coloco una sonrisa falsa, fingiendo que aquel regalo le gustaba. Lo cierto es que ella odiaba todo ese tipo de regalos que Naruto le hacía, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar. Antes los rechazaba constantemente y le valía mierda la expresión de dolor y decepción del rubio. Sin embargo, recordaba cada vez que compartió su cuerpo con alguien más desde el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con él, lo que le hacía tragarse sus palabras y comportarse como debería ser.

—Muchas gracias —contesto dándole un casto beso. Se dio media vuelta y coloco el ramo en agua.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar esta noche? —pregunto entusiasmado.

Sakura cerró los ojos con pesadez y retuvo un suspiro. Diablos, ¿por qué olvido que justamente aquel día era su cumpleaños? Lo había olvidado completamente, ahora comprendía porque Sai, su ex novio, deseaba verla con tanto fervor aquel día.

Se dio media vuelta, encarando a su novio.

—Lo siento —murmuro fingiendo tristeza y observo como los ojos azules del rubio se iban apagando —Las chicas de la oficina me han invitado a salir. Ya sabes, es sábado —se encogió de hombros. Al notar que Naruto no contestaba, se acercó hacia él y rodeo sus brazos en su cuello —Si quieres no voy, me quedo contigo —sonrió cerrando los ojos, esperando que su táctica funcione.

Cuando escuche el suspiro de Naruto, supo que tenía la victoria.

* * *

—Estás un poco tensa ¿No te parece? —susurro Sai en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo y fregar su miembro contra la entrepierna de Sakura.

Ella jadeo ligeramente mientras los labios de Sai iban recorriendo su cuello y sus manos masajeaban con sensualidad su pecho. Había salido con Sai unos meses antes de ser la novia de Naruto. No le gustaba su personalidad ni tampoco lo veía como algo serio, pero sin dudas le encantaba la manera en que la trataba en la cama. Tan pasional, sin una pisca de amor. Todo lo contrario a Naruto.

—Ábrete de piernas, quiero meterla ahora.

Le hizo caso, perdida entre el deseo y la tentación. Entonces, cuando él entro en ella soltó un gemido de placer. Inmediato, recordó que Naruto Jamás iba tan veloz como iba el pelinegro, que este producía caricias vacías de cariño como Naruto lo hacía.

Abierta de piernas mientras su ex novio entraba y salía de ella, Sakura comprendió cuan vacía estaría su vida sin Naruto. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué seguía sin amarlo?

Oh si, ella era la del jodido problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Me encanta escribir aquí, me siento muy identificada con Saku y su rollo de ser una jodida forra con Naruto xd Ahora vendrán en Drabbles una parte de la historia de Sakura y porque ella es así, como se hizo amiga de Naruto y luego como llegaron a ser novios. _

_Por cierto, si tienen canciones en la que pueda inspirarme, se los agradecería! Les dedicare el cap si lo hacen n.n_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

_**(4)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tenía cinco años cuando su padre hizo las maletas y se fue de casa. Recordaba a la perfección su madre tomando de una botella de vino y bebiendo directamente del pico, dándole sorbos largos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Se notaba que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su cabello rubio estaba sin color al igual que aquellos ojos verdes. Parecía que había envejecido veinte años más.

Fue la primera vez que llevo a su madre al cuarto después de su quinta botella de vino. A recostarla con esfuerzo, la rubia suspiro con pesadez.

—Sakura, jamás te enamores de un hombre. Son solo unos cerdos. Tu padre era peor que un cerdo.

Ella solo asintió y le tapo con una frazada para que no pasara frío. Pensaba que todo se solucionaría pronto, que su padre volvería y su madre nunca volvería a terminar así.

Se equivocó.

Su padre jamás volvió. Su madre se convirtió en una alcohólica en busca de un amor que le correspondiese.

Una larga lista de hombres pasaron por su casa. Mebuki se divertía, se sentía una adolescente con hombres más grandes o más jóvenes. Sakura siempre había admirado la manera en que su madre podía controlarlos con una sola mirada. Ansiaba que llegara su turno. Quería sentirse tan amada, deseada y llena de atención como su madre, solo para llenar un poco el vacío después que su padre se fugase con su amante a quien sabe dónde.

Su oportunidad llego cuando conoció a uno de los amigos que frecuentaba su madre. Era un hombre que le llevaba más de quince años y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía del buen sexo cuando solo tenía catorce años. Para su mala suerte, todo termino cuando su madre los descubrió follando en su cuarto.

En ese entonces, ella creía que Kakashi sería el príncipe azul que la rescataría de aquel horrible hogar. Sin embargo, él se marchó a Inglaterra después de ello.

Realmente había odiado a su madre por separarla del único hombre que realmente la había respetado hasta la llegada de Naruto.

Sakura suspiro. Recostada en su cuarto, su cabeza le iba a explotar por la pelea reciente con su novio. Él se había marchado del departamento y estaba segura que mañana volvería a rogarle perdón por más que no tuviera la culpa. A veces podía ser tan hija de puta.

Tomo una fotografía escondida en el fondo del cajón de la mesita de luz y recordó lo que era tener una familia. Allí estaban Kizashi y Mebuki antes de toda la catástrofe. Nunca más volvió a tener contacto con su padre hasta los veinte años y termino rechazándola, acusándola de prostituta.

Y su madre... bien, ella odiaba a Mebuki después de todo lo que le hizo pasar. Después de eso. Mebuki le dio el golpe final para volverla una completa zorra sin corazón.

Lo irónico es que era justamente como ella: alcohólica, adicta al tabaco y engañando a un buen hombre a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Siento mi desaparición este último tiempo, pero estas semanas no me he mantenido quieta ni por un segundo y estuve de aquí para allá. Seguiré haciendo drabbles, sigo inspirada en esta idea n.n _

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a Thathuhime por la lista de canciones. Conocía algunas y otras no, me sirvieron mucho para desarrollar mejor la trama en mi mente :D Por ello mismo, te dedico este capitulo _

_En fin, volveré pronto n.n debo subir en mis demás novelas T.T_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

_**(5)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se clasificaba por ser una persona para nada sensible ni misecordiosa, menos aun con las personas que la habían lastimado tanto en el pasado; peor era si se trataba de su madre. Por ello mismo, cuando Mebuki golpeo la puerta de su departamento a las tres y media de la mañana, no dudo segundo alguno en cerrarle la puerta en su cara luego de tener una pequeña discusión.

Naruto se había levantado por los gritos de su novia y de su suegra, llego justo en el momento en que Sakura había decido darle un buen portazo al rostro de su progenitora.

—¿Qué haces, Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué estaba tu madre aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?—inquirió sorprendido, pero también ciertamente decepcionado por la acción de la pelirosa. Sabía que no se llevaban bien y la mayor parte de sus conversaciones se rebalsaba en sarcasmo e insultos camuflados, pero no comprendía que tan lejos era el odio entre ellas.

La Haruno lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no comenzar a gritarle. Naruto no tenía la culpa, él no sabía ni un tercio de lo que le había hecho su madre en el pasado.

—Solo venía a saludar —sonrió falsamente y se acercó hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. —Vamos a la cama, amor. Quiero sentirte.

Ella jamás era cariñosa con él ni tampoco era quien daba pie el comienzo de un encuentro fogoso entre ellos. Naruto iba a protestar que aquello no la haría salir de la conversación que tendrían, pero Sakura se adelantó y choco sus labios de manera posesiva y brusca. Él no tardó en responder y dejarse llevar por el dulce sabor que solo su novia podía tener.

* * *

Naruto roncaba tres horas después, justo cuando terminaron la segunda ronda. Mañana tendría que trabajar y era mejor que durmiera o estaría cansado el resto del día, o esa fue la excusa de Sakura para alejarse de él. A veces odiaba su consciencia que parecía recriminarle lo hija de puta que era al estar con Naruto cuando estaba con otros.

Recordó con odio el rostro de su madre, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de odio y burla.

_—Dame esos cinco mil dólares, Sakura. Los necesito o estoy muerta._

_—Me importa un carajo que te mueras, vieja estúpida —susurro con los dientes apretados y reprimiéndose para no gritar, despertaría a Naruto y eso era lo que menos quería. —¿Por qué no vas a cogerte a un millonario y me dejas tranquila? ¿O qué? ¿La gran Mebuki no consigue quien sea lo suficientemente idiota para caer en sus faldas?_

_Mebuki la miro con odio y apretó con fuerza los puños._

_—Le diré al imbécil de tu novio todo lo que haces a sus espaldas, Sakura-chan —la sonrisa ladina llena de burla y victoria hizo que la sangre de la pelirosa subiera a la cabeza. La miro sin despegar la mirada de su madre, jade contra jade se debatieron, poniéndose a prueba. —Le diré lo cornudo que es por estar con semejante zorra..._

_—Vamos —Sakura soltó una risita —¿Realmente crees que Naruto te creerá?_

_—Obvio, más si tengo una prueba pequeña —Entonces Sakura miro con terror la fotografía de ella misma besándose en un callejón con el tal Kiba, quien estaba metiéndole una mano debajo de su vestido. —Tú decides, cariño._

Y allí fue cuando le soltó a su madre que era una maldita zorra y que por ello los hombres siempre la dejaban, entre otras cosas. Mebuki le había propinado una cachetada mientras sus ojos se llevaban de lágrimas, pero a Sakura no le importó. Al menos tenía suerte, estaba el pobre idiota de Shino Aburame, un raro amante de los insectos que le había propuesto más de una vez pagar por una acostada y quitarle lo virgen.

Miro a Naruto dormido, tan perdido en sus sueños y sus ronquidos. Se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, sintiendo la culpa carcomerla por dentro. Prefería meterle los cuernos que a usar su cuenta bancaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Sigo debiendo en las demás novelas u.u pero no evite subir aquí *-* _

_Quiero hacerles una advertencia en el próximo capitulo: voy a tratar un tema delicado que fue de gran impacto en la vida de esta Sakura, pero de todas formas advertiré de que tratara antes de que puedan leerlo, por si llega afectar a alguien emocionalmente._

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer! _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A: Este capitulo trata del ABORTO. Ya están advertidas n.n**_**

_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

_**(6)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que Sakura se enamoro había sido de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los herederos del gran imperio de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke podía tener todo lo que una chica deseaba, desde un rostro perfectamente atractivo hasta una inteligencia deslumbrante; todos sabían que Sasuke había nacido para triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, no era una persona que hablaba demasiado ni tampoco sonreía, pero tenía un poder enorme para lo que se tratara de negocios y política.

Sakura lo amo desde el primer día en que miro aquellos ojos ónix.

El primer amor siempre es lindo, trae consigo preciosos sentimientos que revolucionan el corazón y la expectativa de vida de una persona. Sin embargo, el amor también es destructor, maldito y se quiebra con facilidad. Sakura lo aprendió muy bien cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Una Sakura de dieciséis años estaba en el consultorio del ginecólogo junto con su madre, esperando a que el doctor hiciera acto de presencia. Estaba nerviosa y temblante, llena de miedo y una angustia que le carcomía por dentro.

—Por favor, mamá —Mebuki la miro sin un apiste de sentimientos en sus ojos —Por favor, puedo tenerlo yo sola...

—Déjate de estupideces, Sakura. —le interrumpió la rubia con severidad, fulminándola con la mirada —Esa cosa no te sirve si el pendejo Uchiha se marchó. Menudo hijo de puta, como todos los hombres, te abandona cuando le das un hijo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de sacar todas las palabras que tenía en su interior. A ella no le importaba que Sasuke le haya gritado en la cara que con lo zorra que era no le creería que ese bebe que esperaba era suyo, y sin más armo las maletas y se marchó. Puede que le doliera porque le rompió el corazón, pero estaba más preocupada por el bebe que tenía en su interior creciendo dentro de ella. Lo amaba, desde que supo que lo llevaba en su vientre ya lo amaba. ¿Por qué su madre siempre tenía que quitarle todo lo que quería en su vida?

—Disculpen la demora —el doctor apareció en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Su sola presencia erizo la piel de Sakura —Por favor, recuéstate en la camilla.

Sakura volvió a dirigirle una mirada a su madre. Mebuki solo la ignoro.

Hizo caso, se recostó en la camilla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cayéndole una tras otra.

_—Sasuke._

Aquella Sakura de dieciséis años no era nada parecida a la Sakura de veintiséis años que estaba bebiendo una botella de brandy mientras se encerraba en el baño de su departamento. Naruto estaba de viaje, por lo que podría transitar el duelo ella sola. Todavía recordaba perfectamente como había sido todo, no podía olvidar aquel día que la había marcado tanto.

Le habían quitado a su hijo, a su bebe, a la única persona que, quizá, podría amarla y podría amar. Ahora solo le quedaba beber y beber hasta desfallecer, tal vez podría seguir bebiendo hasta no volver a despertar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Quise subir este cap porque no me aguante *-* y bueno, raramente ataco la inspiración en mi por unos breves segundos._

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer! _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A: **_**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

_**(7)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era difícil explicar lo que veía delante de sus ojos, casi irreal e imposible que fuese cierto, pero así era la cruda verdad: Sasuke Uchiha, el empresario más joven y atractivo del momento, estaba de vuelta en Konoha después de haberse marchado hacía ya diez años.

Sakura trago saliva mientras sus manos apretaban con más fuerza la revista, casi rompiéndola. Termino por tirarla a la basura y se acomodó en su silla para terminar el informe que su jefe le había pedido, sin embargo se encontró con la jodida situación de mirar la pantalla y solo recordar el rostro de Sasuke y compararlo con las fotografías que había visto en las revistas. Ya no era un niño, era todo un hombre que despertaba el deseo de cualquier mujer, no lo iba a negar, pero a ella solo le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar.

Sasuke traía el pasado y el pasado le traía todos los errores que había cometido.

Tenten apareció en su oficina con una enorme sonrisa e invitándola a almorzar juntas.

—Tengo que terminar el informe o Shikamaru va a cortarme la cabeza —declino la oferta dándole la excusa.

—El jefe dijo que era para la próxima semana. Tengo mucha hambre, Saku —insistió haciendo un puchero en los labios.

Sakura sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para tomar su bolso. Ambas salieron por la puerta y caminaron por los pasillos de la oficina yendo directo hacia el ascensor.

—Mierda, olvide mi celular —dijo Tenten con fastidio y miro a la pelirosa —Sube tú y espérame en el auto. Ya te alcanzo.

—Te me apuras —apunto con el dedo índice y la castaña asintió regalándole una sonrisa.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Sakura se subió al ascensor notando que había un grupo de hombres allí que la saludaron cortes mente. Bajaron unos pisos hasta que el ascensor volvió a abrirse, la mayoría de ellos se bajó en el piso doce mientras ella seguía allí adentro. Podía sentirse admirada por la persona que tenía a su lado, pese que era costumbre que los hombres la admirasen no significara que no fuese menos fastidioso. Cuando volteo a verlo para decirle que concentrara sus ojos en algo más que ella, se encontró con aquellos ojos ónix que una vez le juraron amor eterno.

El tiempo pareció parar en aquel momento y una lluvia de recuerdos le invadió la cabeza, bombardeándola con las sonrisas tímidas, las miradas profundas, el primer beso, la primera vez e incluso cuando la dejo.

Sasuke estaba allí, delante de ella, mirándola como si esperara a que ella dijese algo, y más atractivo que nunca.

Despego su mirada de él, sentía como lo que había desayunado comenzaba a subirle por el esófago y estaba a punto de devolverlo allí sin más, pero soporto aquello y sus conflictivas emociones.

Cuando llego al primer piso, salió casi corriendo de allí y fue al baño de mujeres del primer piso, se refugió en uno de los cubículos y vomito todo su desayuno.

Sasuke estaba de vuelta al igual que la hija de puta de su madre, como si volvieran solo para cagarle lo poco que había construido después de que la destruyeran. Naruto aún no volvía de su viaje, y ella no sabía si aguantaría la soledad de su hogar por mucho más tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Siento no haber subido hacia bastante u.u me desentendí demasiado con este fic, y eso que no es muy largo ni muy tedioso para escribir. ¡Tratare de subir mas seguido!_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer! _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A: **_**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

_**(8)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando conoció a Naruto, solo tenían doce años y lo veía como un completo fastidio. Desde el primer momento, el rubio le había jurado amor eterno y le suplico por su amor, algo que a Sakura le parecía patético.

Al transcurrir los años, y con aun Naruto insistiéndole en que sea su novia, Sakura lo había llegado a considerar un gran amigo. Siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando su madre le tomaba de los pelos y le echaba de su casa. Le daba un techo donde pasar la noche y algo para que cenara y desayunara al siguiente día. Jamás la trato de ser una puta, sino como alguien delicada y digna de ser amada.

Naruto también había sido el puente perfecto para que conociera a Sasuke, ni siquiera le importo cuando los descubrió follando en su habitación en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Sabía que Naruto había sufrido al ver tal escena de su mejor amigo y la chica que amaba, pero había sonreído feliz por la relación de ambos y se había mantenido apartado para no causar ningún problema. La apoyaba cuando Sasuke se comportaba como un idiota y hasta lo golpeaba para que dejara de tratarla como si fuera una cualquiera. Ella sabía que el Uchiha solo la trataba como lo que ella era: una puta, una que nunca le había puesto los cuernos y se mantenía callada cuando se daba cuenta que él no le era para nada fiel.

Gran hijo de puta.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Naruto no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido entre sus dos amigos. Sakura había vuelto a ser la misma perra o incluso peor, ya no había barreras que respetar. No importaba si era profesor, un hombre casado o un chico menor. No tenía límites y su corazón ya se había marchitado. Para ella solo existía un hombre en su vida y ese era su mejor amigo, al que nunca podría darle amor aunque él estuviese deseoso de hacerlo.

Quizá Sakura jamás se hubiese fijado en Naruto sino fuera por una sola persona: Hinata Hyuga. Era una muchacha menudita de cabello largo y azul oscuro, con ojos de perla, con un cuerpo dotado y de facciones hermosas. Además, era la heredera de un imperio tan grande como el de los Uchiha. Esa tonta siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto, pero este era tan distraído y siempre había estado detrás de ella como para notar a la Hyuga. Sin embargo, poco a poco el rubio comenzó a darse cuenta que Hinata no era tan rara como él creía, sino que era una muchacha tímida que se le había confesado con mucho esfuerzo y estaba dispuesta a amarlo incondicionalmente y esperar paciente hasta que él dejara de amar a Sakura.

Allí fue cuando Haruno se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba indeciso por primera vez. Tuvo que intervenir, tuvo que hacerlo porque de lo contrario nada más le hubiese quedado. Si Naruto se iba con la Hyuga, entonces ella ya no sería importante. Se quedaría sola, triste y abandonada por todos.

Tuvo que hacerlo. No quedaba de otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Aquí va otro, se que no es continuo al capitulo anterior pero quería provocar mas intriga(?)_

_Estas son las razones de Sakura, aunque están muy sintetizadas, espero en el futuro hacer capítulos mas profundos para que se explique mejor como fue todo._

_Muchas gracias por leer! _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A: **_**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

_**(9)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos días después que Uchiha Sasuke había aparecido delante de sus ojos, Naruto había vuelto por fin de viaje y no dudo un solo segundo en saltar a sus brazos para sentirse protegida. A él se le hizo extraña su reacción, Sakura siempre era dulce con él pero de una manera un tanto fría y distante. Aquella muestra de necesidad que ella le mostro le hizo pensar que las cosas no habían estado demasiado bien desde que se fue. Pero por más que la interrogo, Sakura negó situaciones negativas y se mantuvo arrimada a su brazo y comenzó a parlotear sin siquiera dejarlo hablar.

La Haruno propuso ir a cenar ramen para celebrar su regreso. Naruto solo la miro verla corretear de allí por allá en todo el departamento con una sonrisa ancha y brillante. Sin embargo, él la conocía tan bien. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza y soledad, hambrientos de amor. ¿Pero sería su amor él que ella necesitaba? ¿Estaba nuevamente dispuesto a dejarse usar? Porque si, él no era tan ingenuo y tonto como aparentaba, era mas inteligente de lo que todos creía. Aun así, la amaba con tanta euforia que se le hacia difícil soltarla cuando ella parecía necesitarlo tanto. Tenia que descubrir muchas cosas antes de hacer su elección.

* * *

La pareja había terminado de cenar en el restaurante Akimichi, uno de los mejores de toda Konoha que pertenecía además a Chouji Akimichi, un amigo de la secundaria de Naruto y compañero de clases de Sakura. Su novio había preferido consentirla al saber que a ella no le fascinaba tanto el ramen como a él, por ello prefirió llevarla allí.

Sakura estaba más tranquila que cuando apenas y había regresado. Con calma le había preguntado cómo le había ido y le presto suma atención cuando él comenzó a hablar sobre las negociaciones y demás.

—Me alegra que hayas tenido éxito, Naruto —le sonrió con sinceridad y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. La verdad es que costó convencer a ese viejo cascarrabias, ttebayo —dijo el rubio mientras rascaba su cabeza por la parte de atrás con una sonrisa zorruna.

Segundos después, el rubio pareció cambiar de expresión a una de completa sorpresa. Sakura lo miro sin entender y le llamo la atención, pero este no le hacía ni el más mínimo de caso. Entonces miro sobre su hombro para saber que tanto estaba viendo Naruto. En ese instante todas sus extremidades se congelaron y su corazón también fue paralizado por el terror y el sofocamiento.

Sasuke Uchiha los estaba mirando desde la distancia con una expresión seria y llena de resentimientos.

—Naruto, vámonos —y con las piernas temblando se levantó de su silla e hizo un gran esfuerzo para caminar hacia la salida.

Dio torpes pasos y se apoyó en un auto que estaba estacionado a la vuelta, por suerte no había ningún ventanal que permitiera que la vieran en ese estado.

Sudando y con la respiración entrecortada, Sakura se preguntó cuándo dejaría de reaccionar de esa manera cada vez que lo tuviese cerca. Era como ver al mismo diablo enfrente de ella, la golpeaba con todos aquellos recuerdos sobre una relación masoquista donde ella había perdido absolutamente todo, desde su corazón, su dignidad e incluso su bebe.

—Sakura-chan —la llamo el rubio y ella solo en ese entonces levanto la cabeza, pero había deseado no hacerlo. Naruto no venía solo.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Sa-ku-ra.

Y ella juro que el suelo se caía justo debajo de sus pies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Ya sé, todos quieren matar a Narutin por ser tan tonto. Es obvio que él sabe que las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke terminaron mal, pero Narutin tiene un plan en mente! _

_Ahora las cosas van a ser mas complicadas, Muajajaja!_

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y les agradezco a las nuevas lectoras por darle una oportunidad a la historia._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A: **_**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

_**(10)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿No cree que está tomando demasiado, señorita? —le pregunto la mesera del bar donde se encontraba.

—Solo tráeme más sake —aleteo su mano para despacharla y volvió a tomar del vaso un buen trago.

Se suponía que estaría en su departamento esperando a que su novio no se enterara sobre la verdadera razón por la cual termino con el malnacido de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero cuando regreso y la espera se hizo larga decidió que no podía seguir allí encerrada, por lo que tomo las llaves y se fue al bar más cercano de la zona.

.

_Era difícil, no iba a mentir. Tener delante de ella al bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha la hacía remover todo su ser al mismo tiempo que luchaba para mantenerse cuerda. Sabía que él notaba lo mal que la estaba pasando y aun así estaba sonriendo con ese cinismo y crueldad que tanto lo definían._

_Sakura vio de reojo como Naruto fruncía el ceño ante la actitud de ambos, por lo que decidió dar la mejor actuación del año._

_—Que gusto volver a verte, Sasuke —sonrió levemente aun manteniendo distancias, pero aun así con las miradas conectadas._

_—¡Estamos los tres reunidos nuevamente, ttebayo! —exclamo el rubio con fingida emoción, algo que ninguno de los presentes no se dieron cuenta —¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?_

_—Hmph, como quieras —dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mirada sobre Sakura._

_—Estoy en poco cansada, de echo —la pelirosa mostro una sonrisa de disculpas._

_—Vamos nosotros, dobe —había propuesto el Uchiha para sorpresa de ambos. Sabían que había cosas que nunca cambiaria de él, y una era que no se especializaba por hacer invitaciones sobre todo a Naruto._

_—¡No me digas así, teme! —reclamo Naruto mirándolo mal. _

_—Hmph, usuratonkachi._

_—¡Aghh! ¡Teme!_

_Sakura por un momento sintió tener dieciséis de nuevo al verlos pelear así._

.

Naruto había aceptado y se había marchado en el auto de Sasuke mientras ella manejaba sin parar de llorar. No podía creer que el Uchiha fuera tan cínico, tan desgraciado como para llevarse a Naruto. No iba a venir nada bueno de esa reunión pero se iba a ver sospechoso si le insistía a su novio que se fuese con ella.

Un trago más y Sakura sentía que faltaban miles para sostener la desesperación y el dolor que la embargaban.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? ¿Qué iba a llevarse de su vida esta vez? ¿A Naruto, el único que podía amarla de verdad? Ya se había llevado su vida entera. No quería que le arrebatase nadie más.

Mebuki Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha habían sido los destrozadores de su existencia.

—¿Frente?

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos masoquistas y levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes que la miraban entre sorprendida y preocupada. Sakura solo atino a sonreír con sequedad y mirarla con burla ante el cinismo de quien tenía enfrente.

—Cerda, tanto tiempo.

Gran noche de reencuentros, sobre todo con las personas que la habían traicionado. Ino Yamanaka, quien había sido su mejor amiga por años, era una de ellas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Todos ustedes me odian, lo sé :c_

_Pero tenia que rendir en la universidad y ni siquiera me fue tan bien T.T_

_¡Ahora que tengo vacaciones puedo subir! Aproveche que estoy en cama por una contractura (no saben lo doloroso que es no poder dormir bien T.T) y me puse a pensar ideas para este fic. ¡La inspiración vino a mi!_

_Como las cosas ya estan mas interesantes, voy a empezar a subir cada tres o cuatro días. ¡El viernes subiré nuevamente! Estoy tratando de ponerme al día con mis demás fics y adelantar capitulos de otras ideas que van surgiendo._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y les agradezco a las nuevas lectoras por darle una oportunidad a la historia._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A: **_**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

_**(11)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se acomodó sobre el taburete y tomo en sus manos la copa de vino que le había ofrecido aquel muchacho de rasgos atractivos. Según lo que sabía, se llamaba Deidara, tenía el cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta, de ojos azules y sonrisa coqueta.

Era la fiesta de despedida de uno de los amigos de Naruto y no fue mejor idea que celebrarlo en un antro. Su novio le había dicho que se adelantara porque él aún tenía que terminar unos papeles. Estaba aburrida y el malnacido de Sasuke Uchiha estaba del otro lado del antro seguramente manoseando a alguna de sus muñecas. No sabía qué demonios hacia allí, se suponía que Yamato era un senpai de Naruto en la universidad. Desde que Sasuke había vuelto parecía verlo en cada parte de Konoha. No importara donde fuera, él estaba allí para atormentarla.

Quería quitarse un poco el estrés que sentía en su cuerpo y también todos los malos recuerdos que le dejaban con un sabor amargo. Deidara era un completo desconocido y aprovecharía a que Naruto no estaba allí.

Se mantuvo entre coqueteos y coqueteos, bebió más de una botella en poco tiempo y fumo cigarrillos que el muchacho le convidaba. No supo en que momento, tal vez había sido por la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido a grandes y torpes cantidades, pero Deidara ya estaba besándola con euforia mientras comenzaba a recorrer sus manos por su cuerpo.

Fue un instante en el que se separó para tomar aire y todo se congelo cuando se encontró con dos pares de ojos muy familiares. El primero eran unos azules que antes brillaban con fuerza, ahora eran apagados y tristes, muy tristes, sin mencionar la pizca de resignación en ellos. El segundo era unos ónix que parecían decir tantas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo, pero la fulminaban de tal manera que se sentía completamente desnuda.

Allí estaba ella, a punto de tener sexo con un desconocido en un pleno antro ante la mirada de su gran y desastroso amor y de la única persona que realmente la había amado.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Naruto quito a Deidara de arriba de ella y lo tiro al suelo para empezar a golpearlo brutalmente. Quiso intervenir para calmar la situación, pero el Uchiha intervino tomándola del brazo bruscamente y sacándola del medio del alboroto que se había armado. Intento inútilmente librarse de su agarre sin querer apartar la mirada de la brutal escena.

Salieron fuera del antro, él aun tomándola del brazo con firmeza y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperle el hueso.

—¡Suéltame, Sasuke! ¡Me estás haciendo doler!

El Uchiha se detuvo de golpe y se giró aun sin soltarla. La manera en que la miro lleno de odio y desprecio le hizo sentirse pequeña, pero tomo aire con profundidad y se dijo mentalmente que no iba a dejarse intimidar por él.

—Eres una cualquiera, Sakura. ¿Por qué creí que ibas a cambiar en estos diez años?

—No voy a aceptar cualquier insulto viniendo de ti, idiota —sacudió el brazo con brusquedad y él la dejo ir esta vez —No te metas donde no te importa, Uchiha. No es de ti.

—Todo lo que se relaciona a ti me importa, Sa-ku-ra —dijo sin más y se dio vuelta para marcharse —Haz lo que quieras el dobe y tú. Ven a buscarme cuando termines con esa farsa.

—¡¿Farsa?! —exclamo ella con indignación y camino rápido para colocarse delante de él. —¿Qué farsa?

—Tu relación con el dobe —le acuso él, frío e indiferente —Jamás quisiste a Naruto y jamás vas a quererlo. Pero supongo que sigues siendo tan egoísta como en el pasado. Nada importa salvo tu...

—¿Yo egoísta? —Sakura apretó con fuerza los dientes, sentía que en cualquier momento se romperían —Si hablamos de egoísmo eres el primero de todos ¡¿Acaso olvidaste lo que me hiciste?!

—Hmph, no sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Tú te fuiste y me dejaste aquí, sola y sin nadie! ¡Tenía dieciséis años y me dejaste sola! —vocifero quitándose lo que por años se había guardado por dentro, no evito soltar más de una lagrima.

—¿Todo este griterío se debe a que te deje? —Sasuke arqueo las cejas haciéndola sentir completamente estúpida. Parecía tan indiferente ante lo que había sucedido...

A menos que él...

—Tu nunca creíste que era tuyo —musito mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Porque no era mío —insistió el Uchiha y saco un cigarrillo de un paquete que mantenía en su bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo prendió —Eras muy fácil de enamorar y no dudabas en entregarte a los brazos de cualquier hombre. Era razonable que _'eso'_ no era mío, pero debo reconocer que por un momento te creí y casi vuelvo. Cuando Itachi me conto que ustedes se acostaron, entonces me di cuenta como realmente eran las cosas.

Sakura se quedó callada sin decir una sola palabra mientras lo observaba. Ahora comprendía bien lo que había sucedido. Nunca había ignorado el desprecio de la familia Uchiha, se lo habían dejado bien en claro cuando fue presentada como la novia del integrante menor. Sasuke era muy influenciado por su hermano, de eso no había duda. Pero estaba segura que él también sacaba conclusiones por su cuenta. Siempre la había visto como una prostituta y jamás había dejado esa mirada sobre ella. Por eso la había engañado con Ino, Karin y muchas zorras más.

Los gritos de la entrada del antro la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y desviar la mirada. De allí unos hombres altos y robustos sacaban a Naruto a la fuerza, tirándolo en la fría y húmeda vereda. Él se levantó dispuesto a volver a entrar y comenzó una discusión a gritos con el personal. Se veía desarreglado con la camisa manchada de sangre, el cabello revuelto y la nariz rota. Ese no era su Naruto, era alguien completamente distinto; lleno de furia y odio, no le importaba incluso tener que golpear a los guardias, solo quería ir allá adentro y darle su merecido a Deidara.

—¿Qué es lo que hice? —murmuro para sí misma, soltando más lágrimas en el proceso.

Sasuke la miro aun fumando su cigarrillo y le respondió con indiferencia.

—Siempre fuiste un problema, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Sé que me siguen odiando, lo sé.  
_

_Volví *-* y con mas energía que nunca!_

_No estaba muy segura que sucedería en este capitulo cuando lo escribí pero termino saliendo esto. ¡Y si que salio bastante largo! Se supone que los drabbles son de 500 palabras o menos, pero esta tiene el doble y bueno... hagamoslo pasar por un drabble xd_

_¡Bum! Sakura ahora entiende como realmente fueron las cosas con Sasuke y metio la pata con Naruto. ¿Qué sucedera a partir de ahora? Ni yo tengo esa respuesta(?)_

_Estoy pensando seriamente en terminarlo en el capitulo 20, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello todavía. En fin, todo se debera a que tal esta mi inspiración y si la historia me deja llegar hasta allí o un poquito mas._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic!_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

**__(12)__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

—¡Espera, Naruto, por favor! ¡Escúchame! —exclamaba Sakura mientras corría detrás del rubio.

La pelea ya había terminado y Naruto se había marchado con la camisa hecha jirones y manchada de sangre. Sasuke había tratado de detenerlo luego de soltarla, pero Naruto le había dado un solo golpe que lo derribo hasta el suelo, haciéndolo entender que lo dejara solo. Sakura no había corrido con la misma suerte, solo lo siguió desde atrás e ignoro la mirada de Sasuke ordenándole que no lo siguiera. Camino atrás de él por unas pocas cuadras, lo vio marchar con el corazón roto y las esperanzas destruidas, justo como ella las había tenido luego que Sasuke lo dejara. No dejo de llorar ni de maldecirse mentalmente por las estupideces que hacía. Pensar en perder a Naruto era una tortura en aquel momento, tanto que necesitaba sentirlo antes que se desvaneciera de su vista.

Pero Naruto la corrió tan bruscamente como jamás lo había hecho.

—Naruto, por favor, por favor —rogo con la voz rota mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. Él dejo de caminar —Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Por favor, no me dejes...

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —fue solo un murmullo, pero ella lo escucho y llego a sentir la tristeza que él sentía, la decepción e ira contenida.

Explicarle el por qué parecía sencillo, incluso podría llegar a entenderla a ella y su maldita manera de autodestruirse y destruir a la vez todo lo que la acompañaba, pero las palabras siempre se atragantaban en su garganta cada vez que intentaba soltarlas. Ella jamás pudo volver a hablar sobre su bebe no nacido hasta esa noche cuando discutió con Sasuke, y solo fue en un arranque de ira. Tampoco podía justificar a su bebe por sus estupideces, ni siquiera la miseria que Mebuki y Sasuke la hicieron pasar.

No había excusa. Ella no tenía ningún arma para defenderse y sabia de más que ese hombre era demasiado para ella.

—Te amo, Naruto. Por favor, no me dejes.

Pero aun no podía soltarlo.

Naruto se giró con brusquedad, ella lo soltó sobresaltada y ponto sintió las manos de él sujetándole fuertemente los brazos. No quería mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con los ojos azules llenos de odio, si la dejaba y la abandonaba, prefería recordarlos con amor y devoción.

—¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Deja de decir que me amas cuando no lo haces! —la zarandeo fuertemente, y aunque ella sintió dolor creyó merecerlo; se merecía que él la golpeara hasta que todos sus huesos se hicieran polvo. —¡¿Por qué lo besaste?! ¡¿Por qué, Sakura?! ¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti?!

La voz rota y dolorosa de Naruto, combinada con su sufrir, le hicieron encoger el corazón y la esperanza de que la perdone. Ya no tenía derecho a insistir, pero su propia necedad la obligo.

—No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes —rogo soltando más y más lágrimas.

Ahora ambos lloraban mientras miles de sensaciones tan fuertes como un huracán les volteaba a cada segundo el corazón. Amar hasta morir o morir por no sentir amor. No importaba como, la soledad parecía mucho más aterradora que los remordimientos y la culpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Volví por aquí y espero no irme tan prontoooooo!  
_

_Les cuento que estoy escribiendo paso por paso los sucesos de la historia porque me ataco la inspiración releyendola. Creo que tendrá mas de 30 capitulos. Voy a tratar que las situaciones no sean muy tediosas porque hasta yo odio que sea tan dramatico. Con que deje un pequeño sentimiento de dolor e injusticia (?) es suficiente._

_Por allí me preguntaron por qué hago sufrir tanto a Sakura, y pues mi respuesta es muy simple:_

_soy toda una malota jujuju_

_Nah, mentira, lo que sucede es que así es la historia. En verdad, Saku podria ser mucho mas feliz si amara a Naruto o por lo menos pudiera enterrar sus fantasmas. Quiero aclarar que esto tampoco se trata de una historia de amor, se trata Sakura tratando de soltar el pasado, desde pequeñas cosas hasta las mas grandes._

_En fin, espero que les guste, una muy bienvenida a las lectoras nuevas y muchos besos y abrazos psicologicos a las lectoras que aun siguen leyendo lo que escribe esta loca. Me voy a escribir en mis otras fics porque ya me paso de irresponsable T.T_

_¡Subire pronto! _

_(esta vez es enserio)_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
